Un jour d'orage
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Sasuke découvre par hasard que Naruto à vraiment peur des orages. Désolé je sais pas comment décrire plus :D


**Disclamer:** Les persos ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement mais l'histoire oui.

**Note**: S'est mon premier lemon alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas si nul :D

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Je m'ennuie a mourir assis dans mon salon trop grand pour moi tout seul. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de missions et en plus le ciel est gris alors il va surement y avoir de la pluie toute la journée. Il est déjà 12h00 je devrais peut-être commencer à me faire un diner mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever, j'aime mieux me morfondre assis dans mon divan, car avouez que penser au meurtre de ses parents ou à les venger c'est pas super. La sonnette me fais sursauter, je me demande qui est assez idiot pour me déranger dans mes sombres pensés , j'espère simplement que se ne sont pas encore des groupies. Je finis par me lever au troisièmes coup de sonnette et vais ouvrir ma porte pour me retrouver devant...Naruto.

-Salut teme, je peux entrer?

-hn.

Hum, oui il est bien assez idiot pour me déranger. Je me recule et le laisse entrer, je retourne au salon et il me suit apres avoir enlevés ces godasses.

-Pourquoi t'es la dobe?

-Je te dérange?Pfff on s'en fou tu déteste tout le monde mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu t'emmerder...on fais quoi?

-moi rien mais toi tu t'en va.

-Quoi! non pourquoi je partirais, je voulais juste avoir de la compagnie.

Je m'assis sur le divan et Naruto s'assis a coté. Après 2 minutes de silences, se qui est un miracles lorsque Naruto est dans les parages, il commence à gigoter et à me jeter des regards en coin. Putain il commence vraiment a m'énerver a bouger comme grogne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'énerve et oh... miracle il continue de gigoter si se n'est plus.

-T'as pas bientot finis!

il sursaute, je crois qu'il ne s'attendais pas a se que je parle mais putain fallait bien qu'il arrete j'allais virer fou, imaginer moi le grand Sasuke Uchihua qui se fais interner à l'hôpital pour cause de folie par la faute de se dobe de blond. Ah non j'y crois pas il recomence à gigoter. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'ose pas.

-Euh...Sasuke.

-Hn.

Sa alors il parle enfin et il a arreté de gigoter.

-On peut mettre un film?

-T'a pas arreter de te dandiner sur mon divan parce que tu n'osait pas demander un film?

-Euh... ouais, alors tu as quoi comme film?

-Tu n'as qu'a regarder sur l'étagère a côtée de la télé.

-D'accord!

Il se lève rapidement puis s'approche de mon étagère, après lui avoir demander se qu'il veut a boire, je me leve et vais me preparer du thé et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour le blond qui me sert de compagnie, pendant qu'il choisit son temps que l'eau bouille je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il a commencer a pleuvoir. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore renvoyé chez lui mais bon il n'est pas de si mauvaise compagnie si se n'est que le fait qu'il parle trop. La bouloire sonne et je prend l'eau pour la mettre dans nos tasses. Alors que je reviens dans le salon j'ai juste le temps de voir Naruto tomber et entrainer une dizaines de films avec lui. Il ne peut pas faire attention et ne pas faire de gaffe celui-là.

- Dobe, fais attention.

- Euh... haha j'ai pas fais exprès Sasuke désolé.

- Pfff aller ramasse moi sa.

- Hahaha on peu pas écouter le film avant?

Je lui jette un regard noir en guise de réponse. Il soupire et finis pas se lever pour se ramasser, pfff c'étais pas trop tôt. Je m'assoie sur le divan et le regarde ramasser et sans m'en rendre compte un minuscule sourir fleurit sur mes lèvres se qui n'échappe pas à Naruto qui lui pense que c'est parce que je me moque de lui.

- Te moque pas teme grogna-t-il

- Hn

J'attend qu'il est finit se qui est assez long je trouve mais au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable il finit par m'annoncer le film qu'il a choisit...

- J'ai pris Number 4 d'accord?

- Hn

...Je suis content car c'est mon film préféré et je suis assez étonné qu'il est du goût finalement se dobe. Bon je me lève et vais placer le film car j'avoue avoir assez peur qu'il fasse encore une gaffe. Il s'intalle au bout du divan en entendant que j'ai fini. Le film partit et je vais m'asseoir a l'autre bout du divan. Cela fais a peine 15 minutes que le film est commencé qu'il dort déjà, mais se qui me dérange vraiment son deux chose: il ronfle et il se colle à moi.

Putain il me prend pour son doudou ou quoi? J'en ai marre alors je le réveille en lui enfonçant mon poing dans ces côtes se qui le réveille dans l'immédiat. Il regarde autour de lui l'air perdu. J'avoue le trouver assez comique comme sa mais bon il m'énerve avec sa petite bouille d'ange... non j'ai pas dis d'ange, alors pour qu'il se réveille plus vite je le refrappe. Se qui semble marcher puisque qu'il me jette un regarde incendiaire, que je lui rend bien d'ailleurs.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS DE RÉVEILLER LES GENS COMME SA?

- Ses toi qui a choisit le film alors tu n'as qu'as l'écouter.

- SI JE L'AI CHOI... à et puis laisse tomber.

- Hn

Il est bizarre le dobe tout d'un coup, il regarde le film beaucoup trop sérieusement car d'habitude il commente tout les 2 secondes... et merde maintenant je connait ces habitudes. Je me demande se qu'il a... et puis non je m'en fou. Sa commence à être ennuyant, sa va faire une demi-heure qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche que se soit pour parler,commenter ou encore juste boire son chocolat chaud qui doit être rendu froid. J'allais lui demander se qu'il lui arrivait mais fut couper par un flash de lumière suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre sonore et tout a coup toute les lumières se fermèrent d'un coup.

Même en étant dans le noir je pus sentir Naruto se raidir et l'entendre respirer un peu plus vite. Alors que j'allais me lever pour aller chercher des boujies la lumière revint et mon premier réflexe fut de me retourner vers Naruto. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, de le voir figé les yeux écarquillés de peur a fixer un point immaginaire. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien le dobe alors inquiet je m'approche doucement de lui tout en restant assis sur le divan. Rendu près de lui je passe ma main devant ces yeux mais il ne réagit pas alors je decide de l'appeler doucement.

- Eh Naruto, sa va?

- ...

- Naruto.

- ...

- Dobe, qu'est ce qu'il y a.

il semble réagir au dobe car il se retourne doucement vers moi et me regarde avec un regard perdu.

- Sa va?

-...

Et avant même que je n'ai pus réaliser, il se collait contre moi et passait ses bras autour de mon torse. Ne savant pas trop comment réagir je passe doucement mes mains autour de lui et lui frotte doucement le dos en signe d'apèsement. Pourquoi je suis si content qu'il se blotisse contre moi? Je devrais le repousser mais en pensant à son regarde perdu et apeuré de tout a l'heure je ne peux m'y résoudre alors je continue de penser pourquoi je me sens bien avec Naruto endormie entre mes bras. Attendez maintenant j'appel la dobe par son prénom? Ahhh merde va falloir que je fasse attention. Je continue d'écouter le film et fini par m'endormir avant la fin.

Le lendemain je me réveille doucement en me serrant un peu plus sur la source de chaleur en soupirant avec l'intention de me rendormir mais la source de chaleur parla:

- Hey, Sasuke.

- hn.

J'ouvre difficilement un oeil suivi de l'autre et regarde qui a osé me réveiller. Naruto, encore lui. Il me regarde les joues rouges et là je réalise que en dormant j'ai inversé les positions et que maintenant je suis à moitié couché dessus. Je me relève doucement en grimançant à cause de mes muscles endolorie vue nos position. Je m'étire doucement et le regarde et lorsque mes yeux sont sur le point de rencontrer les siens il détourne son regard vers la télévision. Je me relève et vais porter nos tasse de hier. Il me suit et s'assoie à la table de cuisine sans me regarder.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

Il sursaute et me fais signe que non toujours sans me regarder. Hum, il est bizard ce matin. Je me fais un café noir sans sucre et m'assoie en face de lui. Je bois mon café en silence tout en le dévisageant alors que lui rougis de plus en plus.

- Hum...Sasuke?

- Quoi.

- Heu...hum..je...tu n'en parleras pas hein?

- De quoi?

- De hier, à propos de l'orage.

- Non, à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Tu ne parle pas à personne que j'ai dormi avec toi et surtout sur toi.

- D'accord.

Et la je rougis et il dut le remarquer car il ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé pendant que je dormais.

- Oui pourquoi?

Et merde, je savais que je parlais lorsque je dormais mais sa n'avais jamais été un problème car je dormais seul et qu'en mission je ne dormais que sur une oreille donc pas assez endormi pour parler.

- Qu'est que j'ai dis?

- Euh... presque rien.

- Je veux savoir.

- Mais, s'est que je me sens mal.

- Hein, pourquoi?

- Tu as dis des trucs qui ne regardais que toi et j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu des trucs que je n'aurais pas dut entendre.

- Mais se n'est pas ta faute si je parle pendant que je dors.

- Je sais mais j'aurais dus te réveiller au lieu d'écouter.

- Peu importe qu'est que j'ai dis.

- Tu as parlé de la mort de tes parents et d'Itachi et une fois tu as dis merci et s'est tout.

- D'accord.

Bon se n'est pas si horrible finalement. Mais s'est chiant qu'il m'est entendu. Je me relève et me dirige vers le contoir pour y faire la vaisselle. Naruto s'approche de moi et prend un linge à vaisselle pour l'essuyer après que je l'ai lavés. Nous continuons la vaisselle dans un silence gênés et une fois finis on se rassoie à table. Je le regarde et la j'ai une superbe idée que je mets à exécution maintenant.

- Naruto?

Il me regarde encore une fois étonné que je sois le premier à parler.

- Quoi.

- Puisque tu as entendus des choses dont je ne parle jamais je veux savoir un truc que personne ne connait de toi.

- Euh... je sais pas je n'ai pas de secret.

lorsqu'il dit sa phrase il évite encore une fois mon regard preuve qu'il ment. Je lui lance un regard noir lorsqu'il ose enfin relever la tête et il soupire avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je... euh...

- J'attend.

- Je suis comme toi.

- Hein?

- Toi t'as facade s'est l'indiférence, tu te cache derrière et moi se sont mes sourires qui sont pour la pluspart faux.

- T'es pas si con alors.

- Argh, teme.

- Pffff, dobe.

- ...

- Alors toi aussi tu souffres en permanence.

- Ouais mais c'est moin pire depuis que j'ai vous ai rencontré, vous êtes les premiers à m'avoir accepté.

- Pourquoi?

- ?

- Pourquoi tous le monde te détestais?

- Je... je peux pas le dire.

- Pourquoi.

- Sinon vous aussi vous allez me repousser et je veux pas vous perdre.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi on ferait cela.

- S'est ce qu'ont faient les autres.

- Moi je t'abandonerais pas.

- Promis?

- Oui.

- D'accord, alors...je... j'ai le kyubi sellé en moi depuis que je suis bébé.

- ...

- Tu vois.

Il dit cette phrase avec des trémolos dans la voix alors je relève la tête et je vois les larmes coulés sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir à quoi que se soit je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras.

- Je ne te déteste pas, j'ai juste été surpris.

Il se recule et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi?

- Pfff, moi peur de toi faut pas rêver baka.

- Merci... Teme

- Pffhahahaha.

Il se recule et me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Mon rire partit de plus belle devant son regard et je fus pris d'une crise de fou rire au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Je finis par me calmer et j'essuie quelque larmes au coins de mes yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as rie?

- S'a t'as pris super longtemps avant de remarquer que je t'avais insulté.

- Humpf.

- hahhaha

- Mais arrete de rire putain.

- Hahahaha.

Voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas il se jete sur moi et mis ses mains sur ma bouche pour me calmer. Sa marcha car dès que je remarque notre position mon rire reste coincé dans ma gorge et une douce chaleur se répend en moi. Il ôta doucement ses mains de ma bouche pour voir si je ne rirais pas encore une fois mais je n'avais plus le coeur à cela. Je le fixais dans les yeux et tout à coup il rougit en remarquant nos position. Il allait se relever mais je le retins pas les hanches alors il me jeta un drôle de regard mais je n'y fis pas attention car j'étais hypnotisé face à sa bouche si proche de la mienne mais pourtant si loin.

Je ne réfléchis plus et m'avance pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit de grand yeux mais ne me repoussa pas. Alors que j'allais approndir le baisé la sonnette retentis se qui nous réveilla de notre transe à tous les deux et il se releva en vitesse avant de se diriger vers la chambre de bain alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte au visiteur imprévu. Et là devant moi il y avais Ino et Sakura, les 2 pire groupies dans tout Konoha. Elle me saluèrent en même temps et se lancèrent des éclairs sa me fis presque peur.

- Salut Sasuke-kun.

- ...

- On peu entré, on a un cadeau pour toi.

- Non.

- Mais Sasuke-kun s'il te plait.

- Hn.

je leurs ferme la porte au nez alors qu'elle me supplie et me dirige vers le salon. Alors que je remettais le film dans sa pochette Naruto entra dans le salon munie simplement d'une serviette l'air gêner.

- Sasuke.

- Hum.

- Euh, tu peux me passer du linge.

Je me retourne alors pour le dévisager et lui fis signe que oui tout en courant presque vers la salle de bain aller chercher un mouchoir pour mon saignement de nez si soudain. Alors que j'allais retourner vers le salon je me souviens qu'il ne sait pas ou je range mon linge alors je change de trajectoire et me dirige vers ma chambre. Rendu au cadrage de porte je me fige car finalement Naruto s'étais débrouillé mais n'étais vêtu que de mon chandail qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse et d'un boxer noir. Il étais penché vers l'armoire pour trouver un pantalon qui en passant n'étais pas là mais dans le garde de robe.

Je m'approche de lui à pas de loup et me colle à son dos. Il sursaute et se retourne pour me parler mais je lui en empêche en l'embrassant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il participa et lorsque je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres il me laisse immédiatement l'accès à mon plus grand bonheur. Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou et se colle le plus possible à moi. Nous nous séparons pour essayer de respirer et je le pousse vers mon lit.

Il atterit dessus et je le dévore des yeux avant de le rejoindre et de me recoller à lui tout en passant mes main sous son chandail. Ne voulant pas rester en reste il m'enleva le miens suivi de près par mon patalon alors qu'il me dévore lui aussi du regard. Je lui enlève alors son chandail qui commençais à me gêner et descend embrasser son cou et lui faire un suçon pour montrer à tous qu'il est mien. Je pince doucement ses tétons et il poussa son premier gémissement qui m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je descend et lèche ses bout de chair tendus vers moi et je remarque que le plus sensible est le gauche alors je me concentre dessus en le mordillant et en le suçant pendant que je joue avec l'autre. Je descend encore un peu et m'amuse à rentrer ma langue dans son nombril mimant l'acte qui allait bientôt suivre. Je descend encore et me retrouve devant l'élastique de son boxer. Je lèche tout en haut sans jamais descendre alors qu'il grogne de frustration. Avant même que j'ais pus amorcer un mouvement je me retrouve sur le dos avec Naruto au dessus qui me fusille des yeux.

Il attrape les bord de mon boxer et descend doucement et au bout d'un moment je me retrouve enfin nu. Je soupir de plaisir car le frottement qu'ocasionnais le tissus de mon boxer ne fesait que m'exciter et me frustrer d'avantange. Il partit de mon cou et descendis tout en lèchant tout se qu'il pouvait jusqu'a mon érection. Il souffla dessus et donna un petit coup de langue avant de me regarder et de me sourire. Je grogne et lui jette un regard noir. Il sourit un peu plus et redonna un coup de langue et souffla de nouveau dessus. Il continua sa torture jusqu'a se que je n'en puisse plus et que le supplie.

- Hann, suce moi bordel.

Il ne se le fit pas dire plus longtemps et absorba mon sexe et commença des va et viens. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, sentir sa langue tout autour de mon sexe alors qu'il me suce est divinement bon. Il fesait de rapide va et viens et lorsque j'arrivais au bord de la jouissance il ralentissais pour aller de plus en plus vite et ralentir encore une fois.

- Va...plus..hannn...vite.

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua sa torture. Alors que j'étais de nouveau au bord de la jouissance il me fit une gorge pronfonde et je jouie rapidement sans même avoir pus l'avertir. Il remonta jusqu'a moi et m'embrassa en partageant ma semence. J'inverse les position et retrouve de nouveau au dessus de lui. Je lui mis deux doigt dans la bouche qu'il se dépêcha de sucer. Lorsque je les trouve assés mouillés j'en enfonce un doucement et je le sens se crisper face à l'intrusion. Je commence de petit mouvement pour qu'il s'habitut et pour l'aider je caresse son érection pour lui faire oublier se qui marche puisqu'il se décrispe et que je peux en entrer un deuxiè commence des mouvement de ciseau et des va et vient. Il poussa alors un gémissement plus fort que les autres et me cria de recommencer.

- Là...haa... encore.

Je recommence et il gémit de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il allait jouir je retire mes doigts et arrete mes caresses sur son érection. Il gémit de frustration et soulève son bassin pour plus de contact. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille et me murmura une phrase qui m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais et qui me fit pousser un grognement d'approbation.

- Sas'ke, prend-moi.

Je me positionne à son entré et le pénetre. Je ferme les yeux sous les sensation qui m'assaille alors. Il était si chaud et serré. Je ne bouge pas le temps qu'il s'habitut. Il donne un petit coup pour me montrer qu'il est près et je commence de lent va et viens.

- Hummm... Sas'ke, plus...han..ha vite

J'augmente la cadence et m'enfonce d'avantage en lui. Un coup de tonnerre rententit et inquiet je regarde Naruto mais il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer tellement il est perdu dans son plaisir. Je continue de le piloner tout en allant de plus en plus vite car a fin était proche.

- Naru...hann..je vais...haaa...jouir..humm.

- Moi...humm...aussi.

- Ensemble.

Il se répendut sur mon torse et je le suivi tout de suite après. Je me surlève et me couche à coté de lui. Il tourne la tête et me regarde un peu inquiet.

- Qu'est qu'il a.

- L'orage

Je le prend dans mes bras pour le rassurer et l'embrasse sur la tête.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi.

Nous restâmes ainsi un bout de temps mais il avait tout de même peur alors j'utilise le seul moyen que je connais pour lui changer les idées: Le sexe. Nous continuâmes jusqu'a se que l'orage s'en aille et crevé ont s'endorent malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 2h00 de l'après-midi.

Fin.

* * *

Alors, c'étais pas mal, ou nul? Et le lemon?

Je veux des reviews :D


End file.
